


Insomnia or Sleeping

by blklightpixie26



Series: Dribble Drabble April [23]
Category: The Great Library Series - Rachel Caine
Genre: Insomnia, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blklightpixie26/pseuds/blklightpixie26
Summary: Jess doesn't sleep and neither does Thomas. When Thomas finally does, Mathias talks with Jess
Relationships: Thomas Schreiber (The Great Library)/Original Character(s)
Series: Dribble Drabble April [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766707
Kudos: 1
Collections: Dribble Drabble April (A Great Library Event)





	Insomnia or Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> Day 25: Sleeping
> 
> Mathias is my own character and is not related to any other book or fandom.

It was almost in the morning when Mathias walked into the kitchen. Jess turned to see the other man and grabbed a second cup. He poured hot water over the loose tea and gave it to Mathias. “Thomas?”

“Sleeping.” he said, taking the cup gratefully and sitting at the kitchen table. 

“I thought I heard him up before.”

Mathias nodded silently. “He doesn’t like to talk to me about it. Some nights are better than others.”

Jess sat across from him with his own cup. “He didn’t want to tell us about it right away either. I suggested a mesmer but it didn’t go over very well.”

The German shook his head. “No it only makes him more nervous.” 

“I can understand that feeling.” Jess replied.

“You do not sleep much either.” Mathias commented.

“Sleeping brings reminders of things that I would rather forget. Sometimes I prefer insomnia to the normalcy of everyone’s sleep habits.”

Crystal blue eyes stared at him. “What do you have hidden in your past to bring you to this conclusion?”

“I saw too much in Oxford and Philadelphia.” Jess admitted. “Then the death of my twin in front of me here in Alexandria. The war and the battle at the Wall with the Russians.”

“You dream it all.”

Jess nodded. “I prefer sex and insomnia to sleeping because of all of it.”


End file.
